Erinnerungen
by Maia May
Summary: Sirius verliert sich in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und überlegt, was er für Remus empfindet.


**Erinnerungen**

**Disclaimer: **Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum und alle hier erwähnten Harry-Potter-Charaktere gehören einzig und allein J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent und habe sie einzig und allein aus Freude am Schreiben verfasst.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und fröhliche Weihnachten,**

**Maia**

* * *

Sirius schwelgt genüsslich in Erinnerungen. Sein Verstand ist so voll davon und von dem scharfen Geruch des Feuerwhiskeys, dass für nichts anderes mehr Platz bleibt. Sirius liegt auf der hölzernen Eckbank, barfuß, mit wackelnden Zehen, und seine Beine stecken in Jeans, die er schon früher geliebt hat. In seinem Kopf laufen lautlos kleine Filme ab, eigentlich mehr Bilder um Bilder, wie in einem Photographiealbum, das von selbst die Seiten umblättert und ihm genügend Zeit gibt, alles zu betrachten. 

_Da. James. Lachend, zwinkernd, in Schuluniform und mit verrutschter, rot-goldener Gryffindorkrawatte. Die schwarzen Haare zerzaust und die grauen Augen blitzend hinter den runden Brillengläsern. Sirius lächelt. Das Bild in seinem Kopf winkt ihm zu, dann ändert sich der Hintergrund und James steht am See, spielt mit dem Schnatz und wirft Blicke nach links. Sirius weiß, dass er nach Lily schielt, die Erkenntnis ist nah und einfach und er fragt sich, wie er das jemals hatte vergessen können._

Schnitt.

_Peter taucht auf, die Hände verlegen in den Hosentaschen vergraben und auf dem Gesicht Zerknirschtheit und ein wenig Hoffnungslosigkeit, weil er schon wieder ein T bekommen hat und nicht schon wieder Remus fragen will, ob der ihm nicht helfen kann. Also schiebt Peter die Sorgen beiseite und beobachtet James, folgt mit den Augen dem Flug des Schnatzes und lässt sich langsam ins satte, grüne Sommergras sinken. Seine Hände lösen sich aus den Taschen, gleiten über die Grashalme und streichen federleicht darüber._

Schnitt.

_Remus, im Schlafsaal, mit zerzausten hellblonden Haaren und Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fallen. Er blinzelt verschlafen, bettet den Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen und schließt die Augen. Weiterschlafen. Er lächelt ein bisschen, weil er Sirius' Blick wohl irgendwie spürt, aber er regt sich nicht mehr und die Bernsteinaugen bleiben geschlossen, obwohl Sirius sich wünscht, dass sie ihn ansehen. Wünsche erfüllen sich nicht immer._

Schnitt.

_Lily. Mit blitzenden, grünen Katzenaugen und der roten Haarmähne. Die rechte Hand ist erhoben und hat James am Umhang gepackt. Lilys blasse Haut ist mit kleinen, rosa Flecken gesprenkelt und sie schaut aus wie jemand, mit dem man besser keinen Streit anfangen sollte. James interessiert das nicht. James interessiert nur Lily. Und genauso blickt er sie an. Aber noch kann Lily seine Blicke nicht lesen und so zischt sie ihm leise zu, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen soll._

Schnitt.

_Sirius' Spiegelbild bückt sich und wirkt wie ein Rabe im hellen Schnee. Pechschwarze Roben, mitternachtsschwarze Haare. Regulus formt mit klammen, schmalen Denkerhänden einen Schneeball, richtet sich wieder auf, wirft und trifft Sirius an der Schulter. Regulus lacht auf und es gleitet wie flüssige Seide über Sirius' Körper. Kleiner Bruder, denkt er, und weiß in der Erinnerung noch nicht, was seinen kleinen Bruder im Leben alles erwarten wird._

Schnitt.

_Sie sitzt mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem großen, dunklen Lehnsessel in der Blackschen Bibliothek, gekleidet in enge, schwarze Samthosen und einen grünen Wollpullover. Die Augen sind weit geöffnet und riesengroß, schornsteinnebelgrau und unergründlich. Bellatrix sieht nicht- sie beobachtet. In den Fingern hält sie ihren Zauberstab, Ebenholz, von der gleichen Farbe wie ihre Haare. Sie hat sich zurückgezogen, vor der Welt, aber sie lässt zu, dass Sirius hereinkommt._

Schnitt.

_Meda zupft an seinen Haaren und einen Augenblick lang ist die Erinnerung so real, dass Sirius den leichten, spielerischen Schmerz spüren kann. Er zuckt zusammen und dann tanzt Meda in seinem Kopf, mit wehenden, kupferroten Locken, die sie sich selbst abgeschnitten hat und die nun kürzer sind als seine. Sie streckt die Hände nach ihm aus und er wirbelt sie herum, glücklich und strahlend, die Welt vergessend. Medas weiche Lippen pressen sich auf seine Wange und schenken ihm einen Kuss, der in all dem Wahnsinn um sie herum das Echteste ist, was Sirius fühlen kann._

Schnitt.

_Regulus hat die Zeitungsanzeige ausgeschnitten und Sirius per Eule geschickt. Sirius weiß gar nicht, warum, denn eigentlich interessiert es ihn nicht, und nun sitzt er doch an Remus' Küchentisch und starrt das Bild an. Narcissa Black heiratet Lucius Malfoy. Sie lächelt scheu auf der magischen Schwarz-Weiß-Photographie und die Haare, von denen Sirius weiß, dass sie hellblond sind, wirken so durchsichtig und silbrig wie Feenstaub. Er erwischt sich bei der Frage, ob seine Cousine glücklich ist, und muss immer an das kleine Mädchen denken, das sie mal gewesen ist._

Schnitt.

_Severus lächelt, kurz bevor Sirius den Arm hebt und ihm einen Schlag auf die Nase verpasst. Sirius ahnt, dass auf seinem Gesicht das gleiche Lächeln zu sehen war, weil sie doch beide wussten, was passieren würde, und weil ihnen das diese schräge Konstante in ihren wirren Leben gab, die sie vor dem Abrutschen bewahrte. Severus' Obsidianaugen funkeln und er holt aus, schlägt zurück, die Zauberstäbe fallen vergessen zu Boden und alles, was zählt, sind ihre Fäuste, ist purer Schmerz, der sie nach Luft schnappen lässt und zeigt, dass sie noch leben. Trotz allem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen._

Schnitt.

_Minerva McGonagall ist nur zu deutlich anzusehen, dass sie schon leichtere Schüler hatte als diesen neuen Gryffindor-Erstklässlerjahrgang. Die schmalen Lippen zeigen den Ansatz eines Lächelns, die schwarzen Haare sind hochgesteckt und sie schenkt Sirius Black einen strengen Blick. Junger Mann, glaubt Sirius sie sprechen zu hören, ich erwarte, dass Sie Gryffindor und mich stolz machen. Und dazu gehört auch ein gewisses Benehmen. Offensichtlich ist Ihre Erziehung nicht so verlaufen, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Aber auch in Ihnen steckt ein Gryffindor. Vergessen Sie das nie._

Schnitt.

_Harry, in dessen Pupillen sich Sirius ganz winzigklein widerspiegelt. Pupillen in grünen Augen, wie Kopien von Lilys, ein heller Blitz auf der Stirn und Jameshaare auf dem Kopf. Harry ist nahe dran an Sirius und jemand, der die Erinnerungen in Sirius' Kopf zum Rieseln bringt, fast so sehr wie Remus. Manchmal fällt es Sirius ganz unheimlich schwer, sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren, denn er sieht ihn an und denkt, James, Lily, James, Lily, aber dann legt ihm Remus eine kühle Hand auf den Arm und Sirius löst sich mühsam von James, Lily, James, Lily._

Schnitt.

Sirius seufzt ein bisschen, weil sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf gewandelt haben und von der feuchtfröhlichen Atmosphäre nicht allzu viel übrig geblieben ist. Er greift nach der Feuerwhiskeyflasche, die zwar fast leer ist, doch eben nur fast, und der kleine Schluck brennt gewaltig in Sirius' Kehle. Nicht genug allerdings, um Sirius dazu zu bringen, die zweite Flasche zu ignorieren, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht. Nein, die wird erstmal geöffnet und dann vernichtet. Feuerwhiskey ist schließlich zum Trinken da, nicht zum Anschauen. Sirius fühlt sich ein wenig wie ein Besucher in seinem eigenen Leben.

Die Tür knarzt, als sie sich öffnet, und Sirius wendet, träge und vorsichtig, den Kopf in die Richtung. „Remus.", grinst er und unterdrückt die rasche, plötzlich auftretende Bilderfolge in seinem Kopf. Remus, lachend, in Schuluniform. Remus, traurig, verzweifelt, an den Tagen vor dem Mond. Remus, verlegen, fröhlich, als er sein Abschlusszeugnis erhält. Remus, seufzend. Remus, nachdenklich. Remus, teetrinkend und melancholisch. Remus, Remus, Remus, so oft, dass Sirius fast schwindlig wird.

„He.", Remus' Lippen formen das Wort erstaunt, er blinzelt Sirius an und macht ein paar rasche Schritte auf ihn zu. „Alter Junge, was tust du denn hier?", fragt er und Sirius denkt bei sich, dass Remus für einen, der so klug und belesen ist, manchmal ganz schön dumme Fragen stellen kann. „Ich betrinke mich.", erklärt Sirius und muss daran denken, dass er seinen Hang, die Wahrheit gefährlich offen auszusprechen, offenbar nicht verloren hat.

„Ich seh's.", kommentiert Remus trocken und lässt sich langsam neben Sirius auf der Eckbank nieder. „Und warum? Oder gibt es keinen Grund?" Remus ist einer, der meistens Gründe hat, um zu handeln, aber Sirius ist einer, der impulsiv das tut, worauf er Lust hat. Und so zuckt er mit den Achseln. „Ich wollte eben.", entgegnet er lapidar und sein Lächeln wird schief. Er nimmt den ersten, langen Schluck aus der neuen Flasche und stellt sie dann behutsam auf dem Tisch ab.

Remus seufzt und fährt sich mit schlanken, blassen Fingern über müde Augen. „So, so. Du wolltest.", wiederholt er murmelnd und Sirius wünscht sich, er könnte den Tonfall richtig deuten und herausfiltern, was Remus wirklich meint. Das ist nicht so einfach, schon gar nicht, wenn man betrunken ist von Feuerwhiskey und alten Bildern, die einem im Kopf herumspringen. Sirius ist sich nicht einmal sicher, was von beidem die größere Wirkung auf ihn hatte, aber er schätzt, es waren die Bilder. An den Whiskey hat er sich nämlich längst gewöhnt.

„Weißt du, wie viel Uhr es ist?", fragt Remus in die Stille hinein und Sirius schüttelt so heftig den Kopf, dass die mitternachtsschwarzen Haare fliegen. Er weiß nie, wie spät es ist. Interessiert ihn auch nicht. Ist doch eh alles Leben und er ist nur Gast, der eine Weile bleibt. Ist doch egal, für wie lange. Schließlich ist er auch schon lange genug da, ohne zu wissen, wie lange genau. „Zeit ist irrelevant.", grinst er und hat einige Probleme bei dem letzten Wort, bis es ihm weich und geschmeidig von der Zunge geht. Aber er schafft es, und das ist alles, was noch zählt. Sirius will kein Verlierer sein, wo er schon so viel verloren hat, dass kaum noch etwas übrig bleibt, was ihm abhanden kommen kann.

Remus sitzt vor ihm und schaut ihn aufmerksam an. Das goldene Glitzern in seinen Augen trifft Sirius unvorbereitet und startet eine neue Reihe von Remusbildern in seinem Kopf. Sie wechseln so hastig, dass Sirius ihnen hilflos und stumm nachblickt, ohne sie aufnehmen zu können, weil alles zu schnell geht für ihn und weil er manchmal denkt, dass das Leben eine Geschwindigkeit vorlegt, die er nicht erreichen kann, niemals mehr.

Also sieht er weg und betrachtet statt des Remus in seinem Kopf den Remus vor sich. In einem dünnen Pullover und mit dunklen Hosen. Mit dem Gesicht, das Sirius besser kennt als sein eigenes, oder zumindest hat er das einmal gedacht. Da sind immer noch die Jahre, die fehlen, die wie ein schwarzes Loch sind, und die sich auf Remus' Gesicht breit gemacht, die dort ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben. Feine Falten und Sirius überlegt, dass Remus' Augen auch früher schon so weise gewirkt haben wie nun. Aber der Körper hat aufgeholt und die Zeit lässt sich nicht mehr zurückdrehen.

Remus steht auf und zaubert Wasser in einen Topf. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du auch Tee möchtest.", lächelt er und Sirius bricht in Gelächter aus, obwohl er nicht einmal weiß, warum genau. Remus kann witzigere Sachen sagen, aber vielleicht wollte Sirius nur einfach testen, ob er das noch hinbekommt mit dem Lachen. Er schaut zu, wie Remus das Wasser erhitzt, wie er eine Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank holt und einen Filter mit Earl Grey füllt. Sirius wartet auf die Ermahnungen, die überraschenderweise ausbleiben und so schweigen sie beide, bis Remus mit gefüllter Tasse an den Tisch zurückkehrt.

„Wieso schläfst du nicht?", will Sirius wissen und nimmt einen zweiten Schluck, tief und in der Kehle brennend. Er weiß, warum er hier sitzt, in der dunklen Küche, allein mit Whiskey und Bildern in seinem Kopf, doch er kann sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum Remus, sein korrekter Moony, nachts in die Küche wandert. „Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass du hier bist.", hört er die Antwort und sein persönliches Photographiealbum beginnt wieder zu blättern.

_Tonks lächelt sanft und er schluckt schwer, weil sie ihn so sehr an ihre Mutter erinnert. Die Haare sind schulterlang und umlodern ihr Gesicht, dass die helle Haut beinahe in Flammen steht. Die Augen sind groß und blau, dunkel, versprechen Abenteuer und erzählen von Dingen, von denen Tonks keine Ahnung hat, aber Sirius kann die Geschichten lesen, weil er automatisch an Meda denkt und so viel verbindet mit ihr. _

Schnitt.

Sirius blinzelt schwer und das Bild verblasst ein wenig. „Ach so.", macht er und muss daran denken, dass sie nun alle verschwunden sind, Harry und seine Freunde und die Weasleys und selbst die vielen Ordensmitglieder haben sich zurückgezogen und wieder an ihre Arbeit gesetzt. Weihnachten ist vorbei, die Schule hat wieder angefangen und Sirius fühlt sich betrogen, weil die Zeit zu kurz und zu aufregend war, um sie genießen zu können.

Er kann Remus' Blick auf sich spüren, er kitzelt auf der Haut und wandert von seinen Händen nach oben, bis er mitten in Sirius' Gesicht gelandet ist. Sirius spürt die Wärme, die von dem goldenen Glitzern ausgeht, und weiß, dass er geborgen ist, weil sein Zuhause kein Ort ist, sondern ein Mensch. Remus' Augen überschütten ihn mit dem Glitzern und Sirius lässt es über sich fallen wie eine warme Decke, die er fest um sich schlingen kann. Das ist etwas, was nur Remus kann, und manchmal freut sich Sirius darüber, dass Moony es sich für ihn aufzuheben scheint.

„Tonks mag dich.", stellt Remus fest und Sirius zwinkert ihm zu. „'Türlich mag sie mich.", grinst er und denkt mit ein wenig Wehmut an seinen Siriuscharme, den er nicht mehr so oft herausgraben kann wie früher, schon allein, weil es in diesem Haus, das nun seines sein soll, an passenden Mädchen und Möglichkeiten mangelt. Und so probiert er ihn ab und zu an Tonks aus, denn er mag ihr helles Lachen und sie lacht immer und lange, wenn er sie mit seinem Charme umsprüht. Manchmal passiert es ihm auch und der Charme macht sich eigenständig, oder zumindest wirft Remus ihm das vor, wenn Sirius ihn lange ansieht und komische Sachen sagt, die er sich selbst nicht immer erklären kann.

„Ja. Natürlich mag sie dich.", wiederholt Remus und legt seine Lippen an den Tassenrand, um den heißen, dampfenden Tee zu kosten. Vorsicht, will Sirius sagen, du verbrennst dir noch die Zunge, aber dann kommt es ihm doch selbst albern vor, einen so erfahrenen Teetrinker wie Remus zu warnen. Noch dazu, wenn die Warnung von einem ausgesprochen wird, der sich andauernd die Zunge verbrennt, sobald er auch nur den Mund aufmacht und das von sich gibt, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht.

Remus verbrennt sich nicht. Es hätte Sirius auch gewundert. Remus ist bestimmt nicht perfekt, aber Sirius glaubt, dass er es wäre, wenn da nicht die Sache mit dem Werwolf wäre, auch wenn Sirius das nicht stört, weil Padfoot Moonys Begleiter geworden ist. Remus' Lider schließen sich zur Hälfte, als er den ersten Schluck Tee nimmt und Sirius greift sich das Bild und speichert es in seinem Kopf ab, klebt es auf die letzte Seite seines Photographiealbums und wartet, bis er mit Blättern wieder dort ankommt.

Sirius würde gerne fragen, warum es ihnen beiden so natürlich vorkommt, dass Tonks ihn mag, doch dann fehlt ihm, dem kühnen Sirius Black, das letzte Stückchen Mut, weil er Remus' Blicke fürchtet, die ihn vorwurfsvoll treffen, wenn er sich nach etwas erkundigt, von dem Remus denkt, dass er es eigentlich längst wissen müsste. Sirius hat solche Phasen, da vergisst er, wie er selbst sein kann oder wie er früher mal gewesen ist. Er glaubt, dass der Siriuscharme noch ausgeprägter war und er meint sich erinnern zu können, dass ihn Remus in heimlichen, unbeobachteten Momenten ganz komisch angesehen hat deswegen. Sirius ist ein bisschen überrascht, als sein Album eine neue Seite aufschlägt.

_Bellatrix' Hände stecken in weichen, rot eingefärbten Lederhandschuhen. Die Farbe passt zu ihrem dunklen Haar und zu den vollen, spöttischen Lippen. Gib dir keine Mühe, Sirius, sagt sie, es wirkt nicht bei mir. Dazu sind wir uns zu ähnlich. Wenn du mich beeindrucken willst, dann musst du dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Sie streicht sich eine dicke Locke aus der Stirn und Sirius' Augen hängen an ihren Bewegungen, die so geschmeidig und raubtierhaft sind wie seine eigenen bisweilen. _

Schnitt.

_Lily schenkt ihm einen schrägen Blick von der Seite. Versuchst du, mit mir zu flirten, Black?, will sie wissen und Sirius' strahlendes Lächeln bröckelt ein wenig beim ungläubigen Klang ihrer Stimme. Nein, beteuert er verwundert und überlegt, wie es sein kann, dass sein Charme so missverstanden wird. Gut, seufzt Lily, sonst müsste ich dich nämlich in die nächste Woche hexen und mit Potter sprechen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er weiß, was für illoyale Freunde er hat._

Schnitt.

_Geh weg, brummt Remus und schiebt Sirius unsanft von sich, so weit weg, dass er von der Couch fällt, die zwar unbequem war, aber doch weicher als der Fußboden. He, protestiert Sirius und hangelt sich mühsam wieder nach oben. Remus hat die Augen längst wieder geschlossen und schläft weiter, zum Glück für Sirius, denn so kann er sich zurück aufs Sofa schleichen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, sofort wieder hinuntergestoßen zu werden. Remus, wispert Sirius, und weiß selbst nicht, weshalb. Reeemus. Seine Stimme klingt so weich. Und in der Erinnerung fällt Sirius auf, welchen Tonfall er benutzt hat. Zum Glück kann man in der Erinnerung nicht nachträglich rot werden._

Schnitt.

Sirius landet wieder in der Küche. Er starrt die Flasche Feuerwhiskey vor sich an, als könnte sie ihm Antworten auf all die ungestellten Fragen geben, aber natürlich schweigt sie und eigentlich ist er ganz froh darüber, weil Remus sonst erfahren würde, über was für einen Unsinn Sirius so nachdenkt. Lächerlich, fällt es Sirius ein. Schließlich kennt ihn Remus von allen Seiten und kann in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch. Nein. Vor Remus braucht sich Sirius ganz sicher nicht zu verstecken.

Dann ertönt eine andere Stimme, gerade, als Sirius die Frage auf der Zunge liegt und er sie aussprechen will. „Was ist denn hier los? Black und Lupin betrinken sich? Ist es schon soweit gekommen?" Sirius kennt den Hohn und er muss den Kopf nicht heben, um zu wissen, dass Severus Snape die Küche betreten hat. Natürlich hebt er den Kopf trotzdem und starrt in ein Paar dunkle Augen. „Ich betrinke mich.", stellt Sirius richtig und reckt angriffslustig sein Kinn in die Höhe. Remus schüttelt seufzend den Kopf.

„Womit können wir dir helfen, Severus?", wendet er sich höflich an den neuen Gast und ignoriert Sirius' feindseliges, glimmendes Knurren. „Ich wollte nur den Wolfsbanntrank vorbeibringen.", erklärt er und Sirius überlegt, wie man es schaffen kann, dass jedes noch so harmlose Wort spöttisch klingt. Remus nickt und ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das für Severus gedacht ist und Sirius hatte genug Alkohol und genug Bilder, die ihn verwirrt haben, um eifersüchtig zu werden.

Severus spürt, wie ihn eine Welle der Abneigung trifft und er greift in seine Robe, um Remus einen gläsernen, mit Flüssigkeit gefüllten Flakon zu überreichen. „Ich will nicht weiter stören.", meint er und Sirius lehnt sich entspannt zurück. „Du störst nicht.", sagt Remus sanft und einen Augenblick lang ist Sirius fassungslos, denn er kann nicht immer verstehen, warum es Moony so wichtig ist, zu jedem ein gutes Verhältnis aufzubauen. Immerhin ist das hier Severus Snape. Aber scheinbar kümmert das Remus nicht und Sirius würde gern sagen, das ist mein Haus und ich will, dass die Fledermaus verschwindet, doch er schafft es nicht und die Bilder sind zu stark und treten zu plötzlich auf.

_Sie prallen ineinander. Sirius fällt zu Boden, eine Hand schnellt hervor und stützt den schmerzenden Kopf. Bei Merlin, stößt er hervor, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Leises Gelächter ist die Antwort. Pass gefälligst selbst auf, Black, zischt jemand zurück und Sirius unterdrückt ein Augenrollen. Snape. Logisch, dass er mit ihm zusammenstößt, wenn er spätnachts unerlaubterweise durch die Gänge Hogwarts' schleicht. Sie schenken sich misstrauische Blicke. Du darfst gar nicht hier sein, stellt Severus fest und Sirius bleckt die Zähne zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen. Du auch nicht. Severus nickt langsam. In Ordnung. Ich verrate dich nicht, du verrätst mich nicht._

Schnitt.

_Jüngster Tränkemeister Großbritanniens feiert weltweiten Erfolg. Sirius runzelt die Stirn, als er die Schlagzeile sieht, und sein Bauchgefühl rät ihm dazu, einfach weiterzulaufen und nicht stehenzubleiben, um die Zeitung zu kaufen und den ganzen Artikel zu lesen, weil ihm nicht gefallen wird, was dort steht. Es gefällt ihm wirklich nicht. Sirius ist einer, der schwer über persönliche Abneigungen hinwegsehen kann, und so kommt es, dass er zu James und Lily fährt und den beiden anklagend die Zeitung präsentiert. Lily schüttelt den Kopf und hält ihm eine Standpauke, die Professor McGonagalls würdig gewesen wäre._

Schnitt.

Severus lächelt spöttisch. „Ich danke für die Einladung, Lupin, aber Black sieht aus, als würde er mir gleich und gerne an die Kehle springen. Und das ist nicht gerade das, was ich mir unter einem geruhsamen Samstag Abend vorgestellt habe." „Sondern?", blafft Sirius, „Grottenschlechte Aufsätze korrigieren, durch die Gänge patrouillieren und Schülern das Leben zur Hölle machen?" Er weiß gar nicht so genau, warum er das gesagt hat, schließlich will er, dass Severus verschwindet, aber dann konnte er sich den Seitenhieb nicht mehr verkneifen und sein alter Feind lässt sich neben Remus auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Du bist ein erbärmlicher Gastgeber, Black.", erklärt Severus und lässt den Blick schweifen, der kurz an der Feuerwhiskeyflasche hängenbleibt. „Tee, Severus?", erkundigt sich Remus und übergeht den Kommentar, „Oder vielleicht heiße Schokolade?" Sirius versteht nicht, wie er so ruhig bleiben kann. Das unterscheidet sie so sehr. Wenn Remus nicht wäre, hätte Sirius der Fledermaus schon längst zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihr hält. „Nein, danke.", erwidert Severus und Sirius kocht ein wenig mehr, weil die Antwort so herablassend klingt, doch dann fährt Severus fort und sagt „Lieber Whiskey." und Sirius umklammert spontan die Flasche.

„Sirius.", mahnt Remus leise und lässt sogar seinen Tee los, um Sirius langsam die Flasche aus der Hand zu nehmen. „Aber nur ein Glas.", faucht Sirius und wird überrumpelt von neuen Bildern, die ihn überraschen und von denen er gar nicht mehr wusste, dass sie noch in seinem Kopf drin sind. Er dachte, sie wären verloren und hat ihnen nicht einmal hinterher getrauert, weil sie sowieso nicht so recht gepasst haben zu dem, was er gerne glauben wollte.

_Sirius ist eingeschlafen auf Lilys Couch. Als er zum ersten Mal wieder aufwacht, ist es stockdunkel und ruhiges Atmen ist zu hören. Um ihn herum schlafen die übrigen Marauder, bis auf James, der sich in Lilys Schlafzimmer breit gemacht hat. Überall stehen leere Butterbierflaschen herum und man kann noch das Essen riechen, auch wenn Lily die Reste fein säuberlich zusammengehext und dann kalt gestellt hat. Sirius mag Geburtstagsfeste. Und er hat es den ganzen Abend über geschafft, Severus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er weiß sowieso nicht so recht, warum Lily ihn unbedingt einladen musste, Arbeitskollegen hin und her._

„_Hat doch gut geklappt.", vernimmt er Lilys leise Stimme, dreht den Kopf ein wenig und sieht ihren schmalen Umriss vor dem dunklen Fenster. „Ja.", antwortet Jemand und Sirius braucht einige Sekunden, bis er die Stimme zuordnen kann und sich fragt, was Severus neben Lily zu suchen hat. „Ihr müsst euch nicht immer streiten.", fährt sie fort und Severus lacht auf. „Es ist nicht leicht, ihn zu hassen, weißt du das? Vielleicht ist es auch gar kein Hass. Aber Freunde werden wir bestimmt nicht mehr."_

Schnitt.

_Regulus hebt den Blick zu Severus auf und schenkt ihm ein klares, seidiges Lächeln. Sirius denkt, dass er diese Lächeln früher bekommen hat. Früher scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Manchmal will er sie ganz dringend zurück haben, Regulus' Lächeln, weil er sich fühlt, als bräuchte er sie. Nun kriegt Severus eines und Sirius überlegt, ob er sie auch in seinem Kopf speichert und bei Bedarf hervorkramt, um sich über sie zu freuen. Sirius fragt sich, womit jemand wie Severus Snape das Lächeln seines kleinen Bruders verdient hat._

Schnitt.

Remus erhebt sich, um Severus ein Glas zu holen und dann schüttet er den Feuerwhiskey hinein und reicht das Glas weiter. Sirius beobachtet genau, wie das Glas erhoben und in einem Schluck ausgetrunken wird und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrt, steigt die Fledermaus in seiner Achtung. „Na gut.", murrt Sirius, „Er darf noch ein zweites haben." und Remus lächelt und Severus sagt „Zu gütig." und bedient sich selbst am Whiskey, bevor er Sirius die Flasche zurückgibt. „Wenn ihr euch nicht betrinkt, was tut ihr dann hier?", kommt er auf seine Frage von vorhin zurück, aber Remus schweigt und Sirius weiß nichts zu erwidern.

„Nichts Bestimmtes.", sagt er schließlich, „Nur zwei alte Freunde, die beieinander sitzen und nicht reden müssen, um sich zu verstehen." Es ist erstaunlich offen vor Severus Snape und die Überraschung in seinem Blick trifft Sirius heiß. Severus lacht leise auf. „Irgendwann muss mir jemand verraten, ob Gryffindors mutig genug sind, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder nur einfältig genug. Du hast dich schon früher immer um Kopf und Kragen geredet."

Sirius zuckt mit den Achseln. „Du hattest lange genug Zeit, dich daran zu gewöhnen." Severus nickt langsam. „Stimmt.", gibt er zu und nippt an seinem Whiskey. Sirius starrt ihn an und nimmt dann einen kräftigen Zug aus der Flasche. Der Alkohol brennt ihm vielleicht das komische Gefühl weg, denkt er, aber nichts passiert. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sirius gibt Severus einen langen Blick und überlegt wie so oft, was im Kopf des Anderen vorgeht. Snape ist jemand, den er nicht begreifen kann und der sich ihm immer wieder entzieht.

Sie reden nicht in den nächsten Minuten. Remus genießt seinen heißen Tee und lässt die flinken Augen von Sirius zu Severus und wieder zurück wandern. Es ist schwer, ein geeignetes Thema zu finden, um sie drei zu vereinen. Keiner will über den Krieg sprechen, keiner über die Vergangenheit, und die Gegenwart bietet nicht sonderlich viel Gesprächsstoff. „Es ist seltsam, so viele Schüler zu unterrichten, deren Eltern ich noch aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit kenne.", meint Severus irgendwann und Remus nickt, froh über das unverfängliche Thema.

Sirius will etwas sagen, über Harry und James und Lily und darüber, wie Severus seinen Patensohn behandelt, aber dann bemerkt er den friedlichen Ausdruck auf Remus' Gesicht und weil Remus' Glück das wichtigste Gut für Sirius ist, schluckt er die Bemerkung hinunter und verbeißt sich den Kommentar. Er könnte fragen, wie es um Severus' Liebesleben bestellt ist, doch er weiß nicht, wie Remus dazu stehen würde und plötzlich fällt Sirius ein, was wohl die Fledermaus sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass Sirius sich so sehr von Remus beeinflussen lässt.

„Und? Laufen dir die Mädchen immer noch in Scharen hinterher?", will er wissen und genießt schwach den Hohn in seiner Stimme und das kurze, zornige Aufblitzen in Severus' Augen. „Ich verführe meine Schülerinnen nicht.", knurrt Severus und Sirius lacht bellend auf. „Das hab' ich auch nicht gesagt. Kann mir eh nicht vorstellen, dass sich eine darauf einlassen würde." Er hat gerade ausgesprochen, da raschelt es in seinem Kopf und die Seiten werden umgeblättert.

_Sei still, Sirius, befiehlt ihm Lily wütend und man widerspricht ihr in dieser Verfassung besser nicht. Was weißt du denn von seinem Leben, hm? Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung. Nicht jeder stellt seine Beziehungen, oder wie man es auch nennen möchte, derartig offen zur Schau wie du. Woher willst du wissen, wen er liebt? Ihr seid nicht befreundet und wäre ich Severus, dann wärst du der Letzte, von dem ich wollte, dass er über mein Privatleben Bescheid weiß. Also hüte deine verdammte Zunge oder ich muss sie dir verhexen. Sirius nickt. Lily, Hüterin der Gerechtigkeit._

Schnitt.

_Sirius beobachtet die Slytheringruppe schon seit mehreren Tagen. Bellatrix steht im Mittelpunkt und manchmal denkt er, dass da etwas ist zwischen ihr und Severus, doch dann dreht sich einer von beiden weg und die leise Ahnung verfliegt sofort. Dann meint Sirius, dass Severus vielleicht unglücklich verliebt ist in sie und deswegen so viel Zeit mit Regulus verbringt, weil Bellatrix schließlich seine Cousine ist. Sirius zählt die Lächeln, die Severus erhält, und ist stumm und erstaunt, denn er weiß nicht, wann Regulus zu Hause zuletzt so oft gelächelt hat. _

Schnitt.

„Und auf dich?", blafft Severus zurück, „Welche Frau mit Verstand würde sich denn auf dich einlassen? Auf einen gesuchten Verbrecher und bekannten Schwerenöter?" Natürlich hat er Recht. Aber das wird Sirius niemals zugeben. Stattdessen lehnt er sich zurück und lässt ein wissendes Grinsen seine Lippen umspielen. „Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint das die Frauen anzuziehen, ja.", erwidert er und es ist die Wahrheit in seinen Worten, die verletzt. Er kann die Frauen noch immer mehr betören als Severus es je konnte, aber die Fledermaus ist über dieses Stadium längst erhoben und es kümmert Severus schon lange nicht mehr. Sirius merkt das, weil er es immer spürt, wenn seine Beleidigungen nicht mehr ankommen.

Severus zuckt mit den Achseln. „Mir könnte kaum etwas gleichgültiger sein als deine Wirkung auf Frauen, Black."Er trinkt den Rest Feuerwhiskey aus und Sirius schüttet ihm ungefragt ein neues Glas voll ein. Wenn er schon betrunken ist, dann soll es die Fledermaus auch sein. Severus zieht eine dunkle Augenbraue nach oben und Sirius fühlt sich ein wenig wie unter dem Blick von Professor McGonagall, wenn sie ihn nach einem Streich ertappt hatte, jedoch keine Möglichkeit sah, ihn zu überführen.

_Mister Black, tönt ihre Stimme, ein wenig rau und gefährlich, und die Katzenaugen ziehen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Sirius könnte den Kopf hängen lassen, doch stattdessen schenkt er seiner Lehrerin sein strahlendes Unschuldslächeln (er hat das seit frühester Kindheit perfektioniert) und fragt arglos zurück, Was ist denn, Professor? Sie gibt ihm einen langen Blick und er weiß, dass sie weiß, dass er für den letzten Streich gegenüber den Slytherins verantwortlich ist, aber sie hat keine Beweise, weil Sirius Black nunmal keine Beweise zurück lässt._

Schnitt.

„Gut.", mischt sich Remus ein und sorgt dafür, dass kein hitziges Streitgespräch entstehen kann, „Warum reden wir dann nicht über etwas anderes?" „Ich diskutiere nicht über neuartige Entwicklungen auf dem spannenden Gebiet der Zaubertrankkunst.", erklärt Sirius kategorisch und ist ein bisschen überrascht, dass ihm der Satz so flüssig über die Lippen kommt. Er kann Severus' beißendes Lächeln spüren. „Ich teile mein Wissen auch nur ungern mit unwürdigen Trotteln wie du einer bist." Remus versteift sich kurz auf seinem Stuhl und die goldenen Augen huschen hin und her, bis Sirius beginnt zu lachen und Moony sich wieder entspannt.

„Dein Leben muss langweilig gewesen sein, während ich nicht da war.", bemerkt Sirius spöttisch, „Nur kleine Schüler, die du tyrannisieren konntest und niemand, der sich getraut hat, dir kräftig Kontra zu bieten, weil du ansonsten schlechte Noten verteilst und willkürlich Hauspunkte abziehst." Severus grinst. „Hättest du wohl gerne, was?" Sirius zwinkert und trinkt Whiskey. Er weiß, dass er Recht hat. Und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstert ihm zu, dass Severus das niemals zugeben wird und dass sie sich so unglaublich ähnlich sind in diesem Punkt und dass diese Tatsache jeder von beiden bestreiten würde.

Remus schüttelt den Kopf. „Ihr seid unmöglich.", stellt er fest und hält sich an seinen verzauberten Tee, der noch immer dampft, allerdings längst nicht so stark wie der Feuerwhiskey. Remus hält nichts von Zaubereralkoholika, aber Sirius ist ganz verrückt danach, auch wenn er vor sich selbst nur ungern eingesteht, warum das so ist.

_Verflucht, schimpft James, der gute Junge hat sich die Kante gegeben. Kann mir einer von euch verraten, wie wir ihn nach Hause bringen sollen? Peter schüttelt betrübt den Kopf, während Sirius vor sich hin grinst und mit der rechten Hand wedelt, um James mitzuteilen, dass er gar nicht so betrunken ist wie die anderen Marauder denken. Am besten wird sein, sagt Remus fachmännisch, wir bringen ihn zu mir. Da müssen wir nur zwei Straßen weiter und das dürfte selbst Sirius schaffen. Und wenn er morgen auf meiner Couch aufwacht, kann ich ihm gleich gehörig meine Meinung sagen. Sirius fiept, weil er selbst im Dämmerzustand nach viel zu vielen Flaschen Feuerwhiskey noch mitbekommt, wenn Remus wütend auf ihn ist. Remus, der sonst nie wütend wird._

Schnitt.

_Sirius, murmelt Lily sanft, und ignoriert die leeren, herumstehenden Flaschen. Sirius, geh doch schlafen, ja? Es nützt nichts, wenn du hier herumsitzt und dich zuschüttest. Oder denkst du, das würde irgendetwas an der Situation ändern? Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Und es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du dir Selbstvorwürfe machst und dich in deiner Wohnung verkriechst. Verstehst du das? Das macht Regulus auch nicht mehr lebendig._

Schnitt.

Sirius zittert ein bisschen. Sein eigenes Leben holt ihn gerade ein und zeigt ihm, dass der Alkohol früher seine Fluchtmöglichkeit war, die liebste, die er kannte. Und nun weiß er nicht, ob er hier sitzt und trinkt, weil er wieder etwas verdrängen will, oder ob er hier sitzt und trinkt, um sich einen ganz netten Abend zu machen, oder das, was sich nun daraus entwickelt hat, mit Remus und Snivellus an seiner Seite. „Ich mag unmöglich.", lächelt er dann, „Unmöglich passt zu mir, find' ich."

Remus' Augen werden zu tiefen, goldenen Seen. „Ja, das tut es.", antwortet er ruhig und trinkt seinen Tee weiter. Severus schweigt ausnahmsweise und Sirius fühlt sich plötzlich unwohl. Er schiebt die halbleere Flasche Feuerwhiskey von sich und starrt die dunkle, hölzerne Tischplatte an. Die vielen Bilder machen ihn ein wenig schläfrig und er weiß nicht mehr so recht, wo ihm der Kopf steht, weil die Erinnerungen auf ihn einprasseln und er sie erstmal ordnen muss, um sich selbst wieder begreifen zu können.

Er weiß noch, wie er früher zu James und Peter und zu Lily stand und was er noch früher von Lily gedacht hat, als sie ihn und James noch verabscheute. Er weiß noch, was er von Severus hielt und den anderen Mitgliedern der Slytheringruppe, auch wenn die Gefühle Bellatrix gegenüber stets zwiespältig gewesen waren. Er weiß noch, wie die Beziehungen zu seinen Cousinen und seinem Bruder sich gewandelt haben, aber er ist sich unschlüssig darüber, was Remus für ihn ist.

Die vielen Remusbilder verfolgen ihn.

_Remus am Morgen nach Sirius' Besäufnis. Wütend und doch irgendwie gefasst. Sirius erwischt sich dabei, wie er sich ganz klein macht auf dem Sofa und die schwarzen Haare hängen ihm in Streifen über das Gesicht, sodass er zwischen ihnen hindurchblinzeln muss. Hi, haucht Sirius mit, wie er hofft, umwerfendem Siriuscharme, und schenkt Remus ein Lächeln, obwohl es schmerzt in seinem Kopf, denn der Alkohol mag zwar sein Freund sein- hinterhältig ist er manchmal dennoch._

Schnitt.

_Sirius sitzt mit seinen besten Freunden beisammen und trinkt Butterbier. James hat Lily auf dem Schoß und ihre roten Haare sehen hübsch aus zu den Sommersprossen auf der hellen Haut. Lily trägt ein grünes Kleid- lindgrün, nicht slytheringrün, und Bänder von der gleichen Farbe sind in ihre Haare eingeflochten. Sirius denkt, was an diesem Abend alle Jungs denken: dass James ein unglaubliches Glück hat. Und weil es ihr Abschiedsfest ist, sind sie alle ein wenig melancholisch. Peter sitzt neben dem Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen, das ihn immer so nett angelächelt hat, anderthalb Jahre lang._

_Neben Sirius ist ein freier Platz und ihm gegenüber sitzt Remus. Remus, Remus, Remus. Remus, der ohne Freundin da sitzt, und eigentlich sollte Sirius ihm deswegen etwas Nettes sagen, aber er schafft es nicht. Stattdessen ist er damit beschäftigt, das verrückte Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben Und er sollte überlegen, wie das Mädchen heißt, das da auf ihn zukommt und aussieht wie jemand, der gleich mit ihm tanzen will. Er sollte aufhören, Remus anzustarren, weil es sonst noch jemandem auffallen könnte und Sirius will nicht, dass Remus seinetwegen Ärger bekommt. Remus Lupin ist Sirius Blacks kleines Geheimnis. Remus weiß es nur noch nicht._

Schnitt.

„Ich geh' schlafen.", erklärt Sirius und steht abrupt auf. Er hat die leise, aberwitzige Hoffnung, dass die Bilder verfliegen, wenn er die Augen schließt und sich der Dunkelheit hingibt. Sein Bett ist jeden Abend kalt und unfreundlich, doch heute freut er sich darauf. Sirius hat genug von der Küche, genug vom Whiskey, genug von Severus Snape und Remus' Anwesenheit macht ihn nervös. Sirius will sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn er seine gute Laune zurück hat.

Remus sieht ihn ein wenig überrascht an. „Ist gut.", nickt er dann und spielt mit dem Henkel seiner Teetasse. Severus nickt auch und trinkt seinen Whiskey aus. „Gute Nacht, die Herrschaften." Einen Augenblick lang denkt Sirius, die Fledermaus würde sich für den Abend bedanken, schließlich kann Severus manchmal genauso verquer höflich sein wie Remus, aber der Moment geht vorüber und Severus schweigt. Er erhebt sich nur, bringt sein Glas zur Spüle und geht zur Tür hinaus, verfolgt von Sirius' Blick.

„Gute Nacht.", murmelt auch Sirius und bringt die Flasche Feuerwhiskey in Sicherheit. Vor wem weiß er nicht genau, wahrscheinlich vor sich selbst. „Sirius...", beginnt Remus zögernd und hält inne, stockt, bevor er überhaupt etwas gesagt hat. „Ach, nichts.", schüttelt er den Kopf, „Schlaf gut." Sirius nickt und schlurft aus der Küche. Seine Hand legt sich auf das dunkle, von vielen Fingern glatt gestrichene Treppengeländer und er rennt hinauf, läuft in sein altes Zimmer und lehnt sich dort schwer atmend gegen die Tür.

Sirius fühlt sich, als hätte er soeben einen Kampf gewonnen. Er zittert wieder ein wenig, so wie vorhin, vielleicht ein bisschen stärker, vielleicht auch schwächer. Er ist sich nie so recht sicher, was er gerade fühlt. Seine Füße sind kalt und schwer auf dem Boden und Sirius tapst auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Bett. Er möchte sich gerne fallen lassen, aber er denkt, dass er tiefer und weicher fallen will als bloß auf die Matratze. Er will sich in jemanden fallen lassen, nicht in etwas.

_Ach Sirius. Remus klingt seufzend und viel zu alt für einen Sechstklässler kurz vor den Sommerferien. Denkst du nicht manchmal, du solltest dich besser auf ein Mädchen konzentrieren als viele auszuprobieren und hinterher festzustellen, dass etwas gefehlt hat? Selbst James nickt, wenn auch langsam und nicht so überzeugt wie Remus. Peter hält sich heraus. Ich verstehe nichts davon, wehrt er ab. Sirius' Augen huschen von Einem zum Anderen. Solche Gespräche führen sie immer nur abends, kurz vor dem Zubettgehen. In der Dämmerung lässt sich alles sagen. Und ab und zu lässt sich Sirius sogar noch eine Weile durch den Kopf gehen, was ihm seine Marauder geraten haben. Heute ist so ein ab und zu._

Schnitt.

_Du bist mit Laura hier, stimmt's? Peter lächelt siegesgewiss, solange, bis Sirius den Kopf schüttelt. Ha!, macht James triumphierend. Es ist Betty, nicht wahr? Sirius unterdrückt den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Nein, erwidert er einsilbig. Lily legt die Stirn in sanfte Falten. Stephanie?, rät sie und Sirius vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Auch nicht. Er sieht zu Remus, wartet darauf, was Moony sagt. Haben sie dich verlassen, deine Mädchen?, will er wissen und obwohl es verletzend klingen soll, wie Sirius vermutet, schwingt Traurigkeit in Remus' Stimme mit. Sirius nickt. Und versteht die Welt nicht mehr._

Schnitt.

Sirius blinzelt die Bilder beiseite. War wohl nichts mit seiner schönen Idee, dass die Dunkelheit und der Schlaf die Erinnerungen wegfegen können. Er fühlt sich hintergegangen und schlüpft langsam aus Hose und Hemd, um unter die Decke kriechen zu können. Die Magie in ihm reicht gerade noch aus, um die Kerze am Fenster anzuzünden und dann schmiegt sich Sirius an sein Kissen und richtet die blauen Sternenaugen auf die helle Flamme. Rätselhaft, wie der Abend eine solche Wende nehmen konnte. Die Geister der Vergangenheit wollen nicht ruhen.

Und obwohl sich Sirius verzweifelt sagt, dass er nicht aus der Küche davon gelaufen ist, fühlt es sich ziemlich stark nach Flucht an. Wieso eigentlich? Das da unten in der Küche ist Remus. Sein Moony. Warum rennt er vor ihm weg?

_Tu's nicht, flüstert Remus und die Bernsteinaugen wirken fast durchsichtig. Was auch immer dir gerade durch den Kopf geht, Sirius, lass es einfach und tu's ja nicht. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich vorhabe, verteidigt sich Sirius. Remus lächelt ein wenig. Tu's nicht, wiederholt er. Ich weiß, dass du es bereuen wirst. Du bist betrunken und morgen wirst du dich fragen, wie du dich so gehen lassen konntest. Also leg' dich wieder hin, schlaf' weiter und träum' von einem deiner Mädchen. Die kannst du nämlich küssen._

Schnitt.

Sirius wird es kalt unter der Decke. Da hilft kein hastig gemurmelter Wärmezauber und es helfen auch keine Socken. Die Kälte breitet sich von innen heraus aus und Sirius bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Am liebsten würde er den Kopf unter dem Kissen vergraben und sich klein machen, bis er wieder weiß, wo oben und wo unten ist. Obwohl- vielleicht hat er es noch nie gewusst. Schließlich überlegt er gerade auch, was Remus ist. Verrückt. Es passiert schon wieder und das Leben rast ihm davon. Sirius steht an der vorletzten Abbiegung und hat längst vergessen, wo es hingeht.

Draußen auf dem Flur sind Schritte zu hören. Remus' und Tonks' Zimmer liegen neben dem von Sirius. Also kann es nur einer der beiden sein. Tonks wäre nicht so leise, nicht so vorsichtig, dazu ist Tonks zu liebenswürdig, zu jung und zu tollpatschig. Remus ist vorsichtig und klug und erfahren. Sirius hat sieben Jahre Hogwartserfahrung mit Remus-Schleichen in nächtlichen Gängen. Dann klopft es sachte, rhythmisch, und „Sirius? Bist du noch wach?", ertönt. Sirius seufzt. „Komm rein."

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt breit, weiches Licht fällt herein und verschwindet wieder, als Remus im Zimmer steht und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Der Kerzenschein umhüllt sein Gesicht und das goldene Glitzern glimmt in den dunkel wirkenden Augen. „Ist was?", fragt Sirius und merkt selbst, dass er mal wieder alles andere als gefühlvoll war, aber es ist zu spät und der Satz ist gesagt. Zurücknehmen kann er ihn schlecht, auch wenn er sich das manchmal wünscht.

Remus sieht aus wie einer, der mit sich selbst kämpft und noch nicht weiß, welche Seite siegen wird. Sirius fällt auf, wie silbrig seine Haare geworden sind, im Tageslicht merkt man es gar nicht so sehr, wegen all dem Hell und Braun und Sonnenstrahlen. „Ja.", antwortet Remus schließlich und lässt sich ungefragt auf einem der Holzstühle nieder, die in Sirius' Zimmer herumstehen. „Ehrlich gesagt will ich dich etwas fragen. Hab' ich dir was getan, Sirius? Oder ist es eine deiner Launen, dass du mir so seltsame Blicke zuwirfst und kaum zehn Worte mit mir wechselst?"

Sirius fühlt sich schon wieder ertappt und er glaubt zu spüren, wie seine Wangen brennen und rot werden. Er windet sich ein wenig unter dem goldenen Glitzern, das ihn trifft. Sirius kann wunderbar lügen. Er kann die schönsten und phantasievollsten Ausreden erfinden. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem- er kann Remus Lupin nicht anflunkern. Er schafft es einfach nicht, dem ehrlichsten Menschen der Welt die Unwahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich kann's nicht erklären.", rutscht es Sirius heraus und die Worte hängen in der Luft, bis Remus sie ganz und gar in sich aufsaugt. Er nickt und meint, „Das dachte ich mir."und das Glitzern wird ernst. Einen winzigkleinen Moment lang möchte Sirius schreien, weil er weiß, weil er wusste, dass Remus Verständnis haben würde für seine Situation, denn Remus hat immer Verständnis und Sirius denkt, dass es seinem Moony ab und zu ganz gut tun würde, ein wenig egoistischer zu sein und auch mal für sich selbst Verständnis zu haben und nicht nur für die anderen, am wenigsten für Sirius, weil Remus Verständnis für ihn zeigt, seitdem sie elf waren. Bis auf manchmal.

_Remus schaut ihn mit diesem seltsamen, undefinierten Blick an, den er sich speziell für Sirius aufzuheben scheint. Maggie wartet draußen auf dich, teilt er ihm mit und Sirius lächelt lässig. Er zwinkert James zu und seine Abenteueraugen scheinen zu sagen, überrascht mich nicht. Auf mich warten alle. Sirius Black hat dieses beinah grotesk anmutende Selbstbewusstsein und Selbstvertrauen, das auf die meisten Anderen wie Arroganz wirkt. Er weiß um seinen, meist umwerfenden Charme, und kann ihn so geschickt einsetzen, dass James bewundernd grinst und Peter vor Verlegenheit rote Ohren bekommt. Maggie weiß, dass ich heute keine Zeit für sie habe, meint Sirius._

_Remus blinzelt. Vielleicht hat sie es vergessen. Geh doch einfach kurz raus und rede mal eben mit ihr. Sirius runzelt die Stirn. Geh du, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, sagt er verwirrt und Remus birgt kurz das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Du begreifst nicht, worum es geht, stellt er fest. Das tust du nie, Sirius. Du begreifst nie, was eigentlich wirklich wichtig ist, weil du dich nur um dich selbst kümmerst!_

Schnitt.

Selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, zuckt Sirius bei der bloßen Erinnerung an jenen Nachmittag zusammen. Es gibt Momente, in denen Remus so wütend werden kann wie niemand sonst, den Sirius kennt. Glücklicherweise sind sie selten, diese Augenblicke. Und trotzdem. Trotzdem kann Sirius nicht verhindern, dass er Remus mit seinen nächsten Worten provozieren will. „Sag nicht, dass du mich verstehst.", poltert er, „Das kannst du nämlich nicht, weil ich ja nicht einmal selbst weiß, was mit mir los ist. Also spar dir deinen Trost und dein Mitleid und dein verdammtes Verständnis, hörst du? Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben." Remus schaut ihn an und nickt und geht rückwärts aus dem Zimmer hinaus, lässt einen schwer atmenden Sirius zurück, der vor Wut auf sein Kissen einschlägt.

Sirius hasst sich selbst in solchen Augenblicken. Remus hat ihm nichts getan, er ist sogar der Einzige, der ihn behandelt wie immer, der scheinbar die furchtbaren Stellen ihrer Vergangenheit übersieht und nur den schönen Erinnerungen einen Platz in seinen Gedanken einräumt. Sirius ist ihm so dankbar dafür, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen kann und Remus nie sagen konnte, wie wichtig ihm ihre Freundschaft ist, dass er alles dafür tun würde, um die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles zum Guten ändern könnte. Er kann es ja sowieso nicht, denkt er, da mag er die gerade geheilten Wunden auf Remus' Seele nicht aufreißen, indem er an all die Bitterheit erinnert, die Remus energisch ignoriert, um ein halbwegs normales Leben führen zu können.

Manchmal beneidet ihn Sirius so sehr, obgleich er weiß, dass ihn Remus dafür ungläubig ansehen und schmerzhaft lachen würde. Aber Sirius tut es. Auch wenn Remus ein Werwolf ist und ihn ein Großteil der magischen Gesellschaft verachtet und fürchtet und auch wenn er den besten Arbeitsplatz, den er seit Jahren hatte, schon wieder verloren hat, auch wenn Sirius noch immer unbefangen und charmant sein kann wie als Einundzwanzigjähriger- trotz allem würde Sirius manchmal gerne tauschen. Remus kann immerhin dieses Haus verlassen. Sirius fühlt sich gefangen, im Haus seiner Vorfahren, in seinen eigenen Gedanken und gerade auch in seinen Erinnerungen.

Er braucht Remus, um zu entkommen, weil ihm Remus mit seinem Erzählen die wahre Welt wieder ein Stückchen näher holt und weil Remus ihn an die guten, wunderbar leichten Maraudertage erinnert und weil Remus Sirius' Leben mit dem goldenen Glitzern so sehr erhellen kann, dass Sirius ab und zu ganz benommen denkt, er würde schlafen und träumen. Er hat lange, sehr lange, gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass er Remus zum Leben braucht, anders, als er James brauchte und ganz anders, als er die Mädchen brauchte. Nicht unbedingt mehr oder weniger, aber einfach tiefer. Sirius denkt, dass Remus von all dem wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ahnt und dennoch alles irgendwo ganz verdreht versteht und Sirius lässt, weil er ihm vertraut und alles verzeiht.

Sirius überlegt, ob er liebt.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
